


修普诺斯的礼物

by rika8811



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 睡神给了从未见过完整四季的扎格列欧斯一份礼物
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 8





	修普诺斯的礼物

扎格列欧斯正在一处略高的树杈上躺着，享受着春天的温柔清风与和煦日光。

这是他最喜欢的天气，比冬天好多了——倒不是说怕冷什么的，温度并没什么要紧，只不过看腻了一片白茫茫的雪景和结冰的湖泊。

嗯？看腻了？什么时候的事？明明自己还从未在这里迎接过冬天。

扎格列欧斯的思考出现了一秒的滞缓，但随即就被他抛在脑后：傍晚还要和忒休斯那个混蛋在角斗场打一架，现在得抓紧时间休息。

他再次闭上了眼睛，但是混沌的睡眠并没有照顾他太久。

有什么人在树下盯着自己。

扎格列欧斯不动声色地转挪了一点点位置，给栖身的大树枝丫造出一点响动，但是这似乎并没有让那个偷窥（或者说更接近于正大光明地注视？）的人动摇；扎格列欧斯又翻了个身，直接面朝着目光的方向，但是依然没有感觉到对方任何气息的紊乱。

没辙了。

他睁开了眼睛，好奇地往树下望去。

隐藏在兜帽下的金色瞳孔似乎像是不带着任何温度一样对上扎格里欧斯的好奇的目光，安静地眨了一下；正巧一阵风吹过，将这位神秘人物的兜帽掀起了一些，一束银白色末端微卷的头发从兜帽下面钻了出来。

有那么一瞬间，扎格列欧斯觉得这里突然下起了雪——他猛地抬起上半身，晃了一下脑袋看了下四周，春风依旧。

但是那个人的眼神让四周的确看起来像是在下雪。

“嘿，你是谁？呃……我的意思是，你叫什么名字？”扎格列欧斯并不是个能够忍受沉默的人，所以他直接开口问了，但是这个问题似乎又让那个人周围的温度又下降了几度。

伴随着寒冷的沉默又维持了将近一分钟，扎格看到那个人终于再次扬起头对上了自己的目光，铁灰色的面庞上没有任何表情。

“该醒了，扎格列欧斯。”

这句话让扎格完全摸不着头脑——明明在这个人说出这句话之前自己明显就已经醒来了，事到如今再叫醒自己有什么意义？

但是那个人在说出这句话之后就马上转身离开了；甚至还没等到扎格出声挽留，他的身影已经消融在了空气中。

扎格在树枝上呆愣了一会儿，一时不知道自己是该忘掉这个小小的插曲继续午睡还是跳下树去寻找那个人的踪迹，但是一种没有根据的预感告诉他就算去找也是徒劳。他抬起头又看了看天色，最终还是略有不服地又躺了回去。

——————————

他站在角斗场的中央，环视了一圈观众席，动作略夸张地叹了口气。

“我真是不明白，你到底给这些观众灌了什么迷魂汤？”扎格伸出两根手指朝着笑的一脸欠揍的忒休斯的方向点了一点：“少说我也赢了你十次以上了，为什么我的拥护者还是只有那边前排那小小的一位？”说着，他朝着那个红色的身影行了个礼，看到对方露出一个鼓励的笑容，才再次转回头面对上自己的对手。

“哈哈哈！！！看来我的拥护者们早就练就了一双看清你的卑鄙手段的慧眼！！！”忒休斯脸上的笑容更欠揍了，并且完全故意无视了扎格列欧斯的话语中‘赢了十次’那部分：“你一文不名！你谁也不是！我发誓你绝不会通过我和我的好兄弟联手守护的这道门！！”

“好吧好吧，我想我永远赢不了的大概也只有你的脸皮厚度了……也许还要加上你的嘴皮。”扎格带着无可奈何的用手捏了捏自己的脖子和肩膀附近的肌肉，松了松关节，然后摆出了战斗的姿势：“来吧！我倒是有点期待这次你在输地满地找牙之后还能找出什么借口！”

.........................................................

以扎格列欧斯的主观来说，战斗并没有持续很久，虽然阿斯忒里俄斯的确难缠——他倚在角斗场的柱子上吹着口哨目送牛头怪物扶着嘴里还在骂骂咧咧的忒休斯退场，耳朵里塞满了观众席的欢呼声（或者说，掺着一部分咒骂。……好吧，可能咒骂更多。）。他再次将目光投向自己的唯一一个拥护者，打算在出门前再去打个招呼，但马上僵在了原地。

是下午那个人。

他站在扎格的小粉丝旁边，这次没有带着兜帽，银色的长发和铁灰色的皮肤在观众席上显得特别显眼，端正的脸庞在观众的狂热之中也依然没有受到任何波动，只是面无表情地将目光刺向扎格列欧斯的方向。

但是扎格觉得他并没有在看自己。

他的目光的确是冲着自己的，但是扎格感觉到他的目光透过了自己再看着什么更远的东西——这让他内心无端产生了一种微妙的毛毛刺刺的感觉。

不要看其他地方。

看着我啊！

在头脑还没反应过来的时候，扎格就已经朝向观众席冲了过去，但是依然太迟了——在他接近观众席之前，那个人的身影已经毫无踪迹地消失在了空气中。旁边的红色暗影依然像往常一样抖了一下手中画着扎格里欧斯头像的应援布条，露出了灿烂的笑容，扎格虽然也如同往常一样回礼并表示感谢，但是头一次心思完全没有放在上面。

抱歉。他在内心默默地对他的唯一支持者道了个歉，魂不守舍地离开了角斗场。

——————————————

今天已经是夏天。

头次感受到的热浪从四面八方压迫着扎格的神经，日晒的强度也让他无法肆无忌惮地在树杈上睡觉，只能像晒蔫儿了似的躲在树叶的阴影之下。

石榴花的确很美，对于只见过结果了的石榴的扎格来说也很新鲜，但是那热烈的橙红色在现在只是加剧了扎格对夏季的恐惧。

扎格列欧斯第一次认识到夏季的阳光是如此具有攻击性的东西，甚至比起水仙花平原热度也毫不逊色。（当然，不包括直接踩进岩浆的情况。）

即使如此，冥界入口附近的雪原也从来没有被晒化过，某种意义上也还真是………………

真是什么……？？冥界是哪？

又一阵强烈的晕眩袭击了扎格列欧斯的脑子，眨眼之间他就忘了自己刚刚在思考的事，而他也刚好没有空闲去追寻这异常了。

那个人又出现了，就在扎格的面前，带着冬天的气息。

扎格列欧斯这次没有任何犹豫，直接跳起来抓住了那个人的手腕，在确定了对方确实有着实体不是会消散的幻影之后才意识到了自己的唐突。

“啊——抱歉。我之前差点以为你是我脑子出问题看见的幻觉。”扎格依然捏着那个人的手腕，只是减轻了一点力度，似乎还在担心对方又会突然消失：“……你到底是谁？找我有什么事？”

那个带着兜帽有着铁灰色皮肤的人看了看被捏着的手腕，又抬起头看了看扎格努力展现友好的眼神，最终叹了一口气。

“塔纳托斯。”他摘下了兜帽，银色的长发倾泻在肩膀上。扎格列欧斯发现他几乎不可查觉地扫了自己的长发一眼，皱起了眉头，但是最后还是抬起金色的眼睛直视着扎格列欧斯，语气平静地道出了自己的名字。

但扎格列欧斯还是隐约觉得对方在生气。

也许这位自称名叫塔纳托斯的人的确应该生气，毕竟他的手腕还被攥在扎格的手里——虽然很失礼，但是扎格就是莫名地不想放开。他的皮肤凉凉的，在这个天气里捏起来很舒服。

在报上名字之后，塔纳托斯并没有再开口，只是不动声色地张望了一下自己所处的环境：各种不该同时开花结果的植物、不会在同时出现的虫鱼走兽，就像理所当然一样填充着这个被扎格列欧斯选择为专用午睡地的大树附近的区域，形成了一副诡异的光景。

但是没有人能指出这里的异常。

因为梦境的主人并没有在人世感受过真正的四季。

塔纳托斯再次转向有些无所适从地抓了抓自己头发的扎格：手腕依然被抓在他的手里，不过自己也没有抽出来的打算。

这样的时刻并不能维持太久。

就在扎格觉得自己差不多真的该说点什么缓解这份尴尬的时候，塔纳托斯开口了。

“我没有在这里待很长时间的权限。”

“我该离开了。”

扎格睁大了眼睛，还没来得及说话，本应被抓在他手里塔纳托斯的手腕扭动了一下方向，反扣住了他的手腕。

“是时候醒来了，扎格。”

黑色而混沌的漩涡在塔纳托斯的身后展开，银色长发向着漩涡的方向飞扬起来，周围的景色开始扭曲。本该有的声音都静谧了，本该存在的生物都消失了。只剩下塔纳托斯死死地扣着扎格的手腕，任由漩涡的吸力将两人慢慢拖向那一片混沌。

“你在做什么？！”终于意识到危机的扎格列欧斯当即抓住了唯一还存在的大树的枝丫，抵抗着漩涡的吸力，同时用力试图把自己的手从塔纳托斯手中抽回：“你疯了吗？！”他语带愤怒地吼道，抬起头看向那位刚知道了名字就试图将自己拖入险境的陌生人，却诧异地看到对方一瞬间居然露出了受伤的表情。

这算什么、这算什么！？明明我才是……！

塔纳托斯短暂地闭上了眼睛，没有再开口，然后扎格列欧斯发现自己没有受到阻力地就抽回了自己的手。

再一次，塔纳托斯消失在了他的眼前，连同那个差点把扎格卷入的漩涡一起。

一切都恢复了正常，除了扎格列欧斯的心。他茫然地盯着自己的手，手心还残留着塔纳托斯的温度，手腕也还有些许麻痹感，但这些都很快就消失了，如同每次出现也都很快消失的塔纳托斯一样。

只有他受伤的表情却如同烙印一样印在扎格的眼底和脑海。

————————————

秋。

那之后，塔纳托斯就没有再出现过。

扎格百无聊赖地坐在树下，抬头看着已经结果了的石榴树，甚至没有伸手去摘一个的气力。

和忒休斯的决斗有赢有输，但他现在已经并不在意结果——他意识到不管自己赢多少次，观众们的欢呼和狂热依然和他头一次走进角斗场的时候一样。他们的状态和记忆，都永远被困在那个时点。

也许自己和他们也并没有区别。

他不知道第几次地穿过角斗场后的门，穿过空无一物的长廊，但是终点并没有刻耳柏洛斯留着口水在等他。

他有点想念他的好狗狗了。

太阳西沉，扎格列欧斯依然坐在树下一动不动，似乎已经没有任何东西能牵动他的神经。

“你想让我死吗。”

塔纳托斯站出现在他的面前。

“你想把我从这里带走吗。”

塔纳托斯没有说话。

扎格列欧斯终于抬起了头，异色的瞳孔紧盯着他的死神，伸出了手。

“结束这一切吧。”

死神终于露出了微笑，他握住了扎格列欧斯伸出的手将他拉起然后结结实实地拥抱住了他，冥河出现在了他们的脚底。

该回家了。

——————————

扎格列欧斯在自己的房间、自己的床上猛地睁开了眼睛，然后像个上学迟到的小鬼一样惊慌地跳了起来——这恐怕是他出生以来头一次真的把这张床用来睡觉。

他冲出了房间，然后并不是太意外地看到冥王大厅和往常一样井然有序，工作堆积。他的父亲只是假装不太在意地瞥了他一眼，发出一声鄙夷的鼻音，就不再理会自己的儿子。

不过现在重点并不是这个，他看到修普诺斯在冲他招手了。

“嗨我的朋友。我的礼物怎么样？睡的如何？做了一个好梦吗？”睡神的脸上带着一贯的漫不经心的笑容，配上他机关枪一样的语速，向扎格展现着友好的态度：“不得不说我也没想到你居然会睡这么久！看起来我们的冥王大人对这有点不高兴了，我被增加了一大堆工作，到现在我甚至都还没有列完这些工作的列表！”

他咯咯咯地笑了起来，看起来对增加的工作也并没有太在意。

“呃……我睡的还行，真的。我的意思是，偶尔来这么一次还行，最近不需要再来这么一次了。”扎格斟酌着语句，他的重点不是这个：“嘿修普诺斯，塔纳托斯最近回来过吗？”

“我的兄弟最近没有回来过，他看起来还是和以前一样忙碌！”修普诺斯依然快活地笑着，状态在打瞌睡和记录工作列表之间无缝切换：“如果他回来了我会告诉你的！”

“行吧。我也该出一趟门了。”扎格耸了耸肩，顺势舒展了一下许久没有运作的筋骨：“我想我的父亲也该开始厌烦整天待在这了，得给他找点出差的机会。”

扎格列欧斯向修普诺斯简短地道了个别（顺便强调了一次自己最近真的不需要再来一次漫长的睡眠了）就准备穿过自己的房间，开始新一次的例行逃亡。但在他刚踏入房间，一阵阴冷的感觉突然从脚底蔓延开来，在烛光瞬间变成阴森的绿色之后，他看见他马上就打算开始工作的主要理由之一，就站在自己的房间中央。

扎格列欧斯的嘴角不受控制地翘了起来，抬起手，打了个招呼。

“嘿塔纳，好久不见。……你有没有兴趣留一下长发？”

————————完。


End file.
